Total confusion!
by Silenthilldude
Summary: This is what happens when you mix Starfox and my mind together! Rated R for total randomness and confusions. No yaoi in this one! The first 2 chapters are short though srry!
1. The dream

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own star fox, cocaine, or razors! Got IT?!

* * *

Great Fox

Fox's bedroom

March 15th

8:52 am

Narrator's point of view

Fox woke up after a nice long rest. Yawning he got up and started to stretch. "YEEOOW!!". Fox screamed, he hit his head against the ceiling. Fox screamed "WHAT THE FK!". He noticed that he was 8 feet tall! Panicking he ran out of the room…… correction, he tried to run out of the room but instead he banged his head on the doorway and knocked himself out. Fox awoke several days later

* * *

Cornia

Hospital

Room 208

March 20th

5:19 pm

Fox's point of view

I opened my eyes seeing 2 blurry figures in front of me. "Is he going to be alright?" One voice spoke. "I'm not sure, he might have a problem." Another said. "WHAT? What is it? Please tell me!" I'm sorry miss but…" So this is a girl. I thought to myself. The male voice continued "he might have supercalifragillisticespealaadiocious syndrome". The feminine voice spoke again. "What is that? what does it do? I heard her crying in a very hoarse tone After a dramatic pause The doctor soon replied "Absolutely nothing!" Haha you just are on the game show called …………Most idiotic moments! You now win 9999999999999999 trillion dollars! The room turned into some sort of stage as my vision improved. The feminine voice soon yelled "YAY! Now I can buy …. Um…. Things!" I soon feel back asleep.

* * *

Cornia

Hospital

Room 208??

March 20th

5:20 pm

Krystal's point of view

I was so happy that I won this game or whatever that I totally forgot about fox's condition, in fact I forgot I even knew him. The fake lupine doctor approached me.

* * *

Cornia

Hospital (im not so sure anymore)

Stage

March 20th

5:20 pm

Narrator's point of view

The announcer talked to crystal "All you need to do is take this drug test to see if we are not giving money to some crack head Okay?" Krystal started to shiver out of fear. Then he took out a big ASSSSSSSS needle and stuck it in her arm he took out about 3 gallons of blood leaving Krystal limp. The announcer spoke "Please wait a few minutes until the results are in". "Blarginsnuffledfgnjbroplleep" Krystal gurgled from lack of blood then twitched a little. Okay we got the results now you may have your blood back. The lupine pumped the blood right back inside of her bringing Krystal back to her normal self again. The announcer's face looking shocked and disappointed said "Im sorry it looks like we have a problem. The results say that you sniff cocaine!" "Gasp!!" The audience said (Yes there was an audience the whole time!).

* * *

The great fox

Fox's room

March 15th

9:00 am

Narrators point of view

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I had that craaaaaazy dream again! Fox arched up his head before getting up. He walked out of his room turned right and walked down the corridor. The vulpine walked past Slippy's room but stopped when he heard whimpering. Fox knocked on his door. "Slippy? Everything alright buddy?" Fox waited awhile until Slippy replied…."Yeah im fine just go away please!" Fox was confused "Um okay I will!" He walked in the kitchen when he saw something………… something horrible!!

Ohh noo! What did fox see? What is Slippy doing? Why did I put Fox's dream as the first chapter? Where is Falco Peppy and Wolf? AND more importantly, does Krystal really do cocaine? Only kitetheblade and I knows! MUAHAHAHA!


	2. What is that thing?

* * *

ME: Alright ready for chapter 2??

KIDS:YAY!!

ME:Okay, but what do u have to say first?

KIDS:Silenthilldude does not own Starfox, cocaine, razors, and this game he wants really really bad but cant get it.

ME: Sigh... i want that game. :'(

* * *

The great fox

Kitchen

9:00 am

Narrators point of view

Fox was shaking. He couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. The vulpine crawled up in fetal position, he started to suck his thumb. What fox saw on the floor wasn't something you see on the floor in your everyday household. What fox saw was...

* * *

The great fox

Kitchen

9:10

Falco's point of view (yay falco woo!)

"Damn whats all this whimpering im hearing?" I walked through the corridor and stuck my head out the door into the kitchen. Thats when i saw fox on the ground sucking his thumb. I don't know why he was doing that but it seemed fun so i did the same thing, still not knowing what will we accomplish by this.

* * *

The great fox

Kitchen

9:10

Peppy's point of view

Ugh...The pain...the pain...my heart...ouch.

...i cant move at all...i knew i should of switched my life insurance to gieco...

* * *

The great fox

Slippy's room

9:10

Slippy's point of view

"YES that was awsome!" I said to myself while looking at the cuts on my wrists. I stood up and put the bloody razors in my pocket. Walking out of my room to the kitchen for a nice sharp knife. Then suddenly i see Fox and Falco both in the same posistion sucking their thumbs! "Falco Fox what the Fuck are u doing?" I yelled. Falco raises his shoulders as a 'I dont know' guesture. But then fox points to somthing on the floor. Somthing scary and disguesting. I soon find myself on the floor cutting my wrists to take away the fear.

* * *

The great fox

Krystal's closet

9:20

Krystals point of view

I sniffed it agian, inhailing the divine white powder that made me happy and see colors. " Yes! This rocks!" Then i went for another go. But somthing was wrong. The happy powder was gone!! "OHH NOO!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then swiftly covered my mouth to prevent any further sound waves from piercing my eardrums. I was about to run into the kicthen to fins my extra stash of cociane in the cookie jar. Then i waited for a moment becuase i forgot my name. "Oh yeah krystal!" I thought to myself. Soon i ran to the kitchen. OMG! Why was fox and falco on the floor? And slippy was cutting himself? "Damn this cociane must be messing with my mind!" Wait what is that?? Is that...

* * *

The great wolf??(LOL i just made that up)

The mission recieving place living room area thingy

9:00

Wolfs point of view

I...

* * *

YAY THE END OF CHAPTER 2!

Wolf: Hey all I said was I...

Yeah i know

* * *

Looki know i promised about 5 people it would be longer but i wanted people to still not know what the scary thing in the kitchen is.

K see u later!


End file.
